The Jenn Talk Show!
by RockyShocky
Summary: This week we have an interview with Magenta from Rocky Horror! She has voluntarily come down from her planet just to see us now isn't that nice?! (Crowd cheers) So join us! R/R please!


Jenn: "Hi, and welcome to The Jenn Talk Show! Today we have some really great stuff like: 'The guy I like dates my best friend,' and… 'I'm a Transvestite from another planet, what do I do?' but first, lets get on down to our first interview of the day: Magenta Horror of the Rocky Horror Picture Show! Go on, Magenta!"  
  
Magenta: "Hello."  
  
Jenn: "Well, want to first get to the questions or do you have something to say first, to start us off on a conversation…?"  
  
Magenta: "I like BUNNY RABBITS! ...And VORLD DOMINATION!"  
  
Jenn: "Alright so, what's it like dating a hunchback?"  
  
Magenta: "I see no difference from earth men."  
  
Jenn: "Alright. So, about your planet, what is your favorite part about it?"  
  
Magenta: "In the very early morning, if you get up at the perfectly correct time, you can see the most beautiful daybreak in the world. It is actually bright for once, and then it leads into a dark world. The black moon; that's our type of moon, and it shows at night and melts into the daybreak."  
  
Jenn: "That's beautiful. What do you hate about your master, FrankNfurter?"  
  
Magenta: "I didn't hate him. Riff Raff did, but if you try and stop a killer like him you usually are found dead on the floor rotting in your own blood. Horror."  
  
Jenn: "Eww. Anyway, I have another question. What was it like, meeting Brad and Janet and what do you think of them?"  
  
Magenta: "Well I don't really care for Brad, he just doesn't do anything. And he's always the same. Frank didn't even turn him transvestite in the least. Did you hear what he sang on that stage? Ugh. Janet's all right by me because she's a slut! And that's good!"  
  
Jenn: "That's interesting. If I were to say that I liked swimming naked in pools what would you say?"  
  
Magenta: "Oh, you should meet my master, Frank! Only problem is…he's dead!"  
  
Jenn: "I see. Do you want a lollipop?"  
  
Magenta: "yes! Is it cherry?"  
  
Jenn: "If you want it to be!"  
  
Magenta: "Ok!"  
  
Jenn: "So, would you ever consider being Daphne Rubin-Vega playing Mimi Marquez in RENT?"  
  
Magenta: "Hm…nah!"  
  
Jenn: "Alright! Cool! Anyway, what?!?!!? OF COURSE YOU ARE! YOU ARE DAPHNE RUBIN-VEGA! LARRY, I SAID TO GET DAPHNE AND NOT PATRICIA!"  
  
Magenta: "So, no more show?"  
  
Jenn: "ugh fine."  
  
Magenta: "So, what's my next question?"  
  
Jenn: "Just pick on an audience member with a question."  
  
Magenta: "Ok!" She runs over to a girl with auburn colored hair. The girl is smiling and raising her hand and then she softly puts it down.  
  
Sara: "Hello! My name is Sara! I really like your acting by the way, in both Rocky Horror and Shock Treatment but to the question! What was it like hanging out with Columbia? I mean, do you consider her like…a sister?"  
  
Magenta: "Well, it was really fun hanging out with another girl who actually like painting toenails and other things that girls need to get out and do some times but no, I don't consider her a sister because if I did Riff Raff would kill me!"  
  
Sara: "I see…"  
  
Magenta looks around again and finds another girl with bright red hair which is very long.  
  
Lindz: "Hello, I wanted to know-did you ever think about having sex with Frank?"  
  
Magenta: "Actually I almost did but Riff Raff thank god saved me by running in and I explained everything and he sort of understood. He doesn't like talking about it though."  
  
Another girl raises her hand. Magenta runs over to a girl named Chel, who has brownish/dirty blonde hair.  
  
Magenta: "Hello. What is your question?"  
  
Chel: "I wanted to know-does Columbia really tap-dance?"  
  
Magenta: "Yes she taught me an Irish tap-dance."  
  
Chel: "Wonderful."  
  
Magenta then walks over to a girl sitting down who has sort of dark brown hair.  
  
Jandrea: "Hi. My name is Andrea but my friends call me Jandrea because I like Janet and all. Thanks for the comment on the slut, because I love being one! Anyway I wanted to know, Susan Sarandon-is she really as slutty and dramatic as she acts?!?!"  
  
Magenta: "No, not really sadly. Riff Raff got disappointed… I wonder why…" (doesn't realize that Riff Raff thinks that Janet is hot.)  
  
Jenn: "Moving on, Magenta's interview time is sadly over. Thanks for coming and please leave now. Next we have an interview with Lindsay and Sara, Charna and Fiametta Furter!" 


End file.
